The First
by tweekthetwitch13
Summary: A worn out, near adult, Sadie is spending some time in Egypt for R&R, when an uninvited house guest pops up. Set brings chaos, but that's nothing new. Though some of the things he says might be. Sadie makes her choice in the worst situation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; I just finished the Kane Chronicle books currently out, and was struck with the overwhelming need to do sooooomething. Normally, I'm all for Sanubis, or whatever the kids are calling it these days. But the idea struck me for a Setie fic and I had to write it, mostly just because they played off of eachother so well in the books. Something I will never hope to be as talented at as Mr. Riordan. I haven't really looked this over, mostly writing it in one whack so shoot me.

I own nothing that is mentioned, none of the people, characters, places or names.

I had just gotten back from the First Nome, and running more than a little low on magic after a sparring session with Zia. So instead of hopping into a portal and _wooshing_ through the Duat to Brooklyn, I decided on imploring a bit of good will in the name of Bes to get an A class hotel room in Cairo.

The Oberoi Sahl Hasheesh was more than impressive, with a view to die for. Carter would probably go on and on about the mix of Islamic and classically Egyptian architecture, but he's a complete and utter nerd. Something I pretend desperately not to be, but it's hard to claim such things when you've got near 200 gods memorized in your head.

Even the ones with hopelessly stupid names. _Yeah._

At least as a magician, I could turn all hecklers into newts. There's a plus side to all situations, except the nearly daily ones where I almost die.

Well, I suppose the upside of that would be _not_ dying, wouldn't it?

Anyway, in this situation, I couldn't give a _Pthooey_ over the room I was currently staying in, as like I said, I was _tired._

So I gave a very unheated glare to the doorman, hoping he'd just take the hint and leave, which thankfully he did. I was planning on taking a very long and hot bath before falling face first onto my quite plush bed. Maybe, if I woke up early (unlikely) I'd pop into the outdoor pool. Check out was at 12, so why waste a few hours at one of the best hotels in the world, just so I could get back to _Brooklyn_ quicker?

So, I kicked off my shoes, threw my bag into a heap on the table and made a mantra of ; Bath then sleep. Bath then sleep.

It'd keep me from thinking about things like, you know...Magicians, vengeful Gods, Apophis, Anubis. Anubis again. Also, Anubis.

If you couldn't tell, my situation with dog-boy wasn't exactly the most easy thing on the planet. Or, underworld if you rather.

Not only was it amazingly difficult to have a functioning relationship with a God, add on top the fact I can't see him except in a graveyard unless I decide I really want to pop down to see him in the Duat. But then of course you have to deal with the whole awkward situation of my father being there. Oh, and he happens to be Osiris.

And that's not even the most grim aspect of it.

I might have been 12 when I first met him, and he looked all of 16. But I've aged, and well Carter may insist I've not gotten any more mature, but the fact remains I'm 19 now. I wasn't a teen when I met him, and I'm about to not be one again.

And he looks the same. His hair has maybe grown a bit, a milimeter or two, but that's not saying much for it being 6 years since we met.

He's still thankfully a bit taller, but I'm looking more and more like a..._gag_...young adult. And he's still looking like a teen.

Or...well, he also tends to look like a giant menacing dog headed god-monster. But, the point remains...I feel like I should be pinching the 5000 year old's cheek and cooing at him, rather than be in any sort of throws of passion.

Not that he's wanted any of _that _either.

Not that we're even properly dating or anything. A peck here or there, maybe a graveyard stroll once in a bluemoon.

But, there, see I'm thinking about him again and I need to _stop it._

I desperately needed a hot bath, filled with all sorts of body washes and flower petals that I'm sure were a nightmare to clean out of the pipes.

I know from experience. Sometimes the shower back in our Nome, needs a much needed cleaning after anyone following the path of Geb goes in there.

Dirt and mud everywhere. _Everywhere._

(I let Carter deal with that of course, no way I'd force poor ol' Khufu to deal with something so gnarly.)

Reminiscing, I trudged to the bathroom and shut the door, only then taking a moment to take in the grandeur of the hotel.

The entire room looked marble, and the bathtub was a sunken style, with as I had guessed, rose petals resting on the top of the water. The petals were so numerous, it covered the entire top of the water. There was a separate glass shower stall, but the sweet smells coming from the bathtub was calling to me.

So I yanked off my linen articles of clothing and gleefully stepped in to the water, which was _just_ the right temperature.

I already felt better, the water doing everything right and nothing wrong. Totally and completely brill.

I sunk slowly down below the water's surface, not even remotely caring that my hair was going to come up with most of those petals in it. Or that the softly scented oils in the bath were going to make my hair stringy in the morning.

It wasn't the weirdest thing I've ever had in my hair, or even the dirtiest my hair had gotten this month alone.

I bubbled to myself under the water that maybe I should get a hair cut, as it was getting bit long being a few inches past my collarbone.

And then, something was wrong.

I didn't even have to open my eyes, or come out of the water to know something was off. Just one of those added bonuses of being a Diviner in training, not to mention long history of well justified paranoia.

I could feel the water levels around me change, and go higher by a bit.

I wiggled my toes at the bottom exploratorively and felt the unmistakable texture of sand.

Frowning, I covered my girly bits and popped my head out of the water, needing a breath of air regardless.

Sprawled like he owned the place at the opposite side of what felt now like far too small of a bathtub, was Set himself. God of Chaos, Evil Day, _Rockin' Red Reaper._

He was eying me with a look of utter amusement. Not exactly the look a girl wants to get when she's naked.

I mean, evil god in your tub is one thing, getting dissed when you're not even in your knickers is something another entirely.

With my arms well crossed, I rose my eyebrows and glanced downward at his lap. Two could play this game, Settie boy.

I smirked back, and tipped my head in greeting. I didn't even get a proper look at his Little-Set, but it was the thought that count.

"Set."

"Sadie Kane," He looked a bit less amused now, and looked down for a second like he was reevaluating his equipment. He seemed satisfied enough and relaxed back again. His short black hair, having recently grown out from his bald state of when I was younger, looked like it had a soft dusting of sand over it.

I pondered for a moment whether or not if possibly he interrupted my bathing session because he desperately needed one himself.

"You're more than welcome to go fetch that little bag of yours, but I can tell you right now there's no point in trying to fight me. You won't win." Set smiled, and a glimmer of the Set Animal (Leroy) flashed across his face.

There was a piss poor chance that I could channel Isis' power into myself in any worth while amount to be able to throw down with Set, without a wand or before he could strike first. I cursed internally in every language and every slang I could come up with, all the while not letting it show in my eyes. He was right, and he knew it.

And judging by how his eyes started glinting even more than they had, I hadn't hidden my anger well enough.

So I dropped the act and scowled at him, feeling that the red streaks in my hair were more fitting of my emotions right now, than the Egyptian Red Devil himself.

"Fine. What do you want? I'm guessing you don't want to kill me, since you haven't yet."

He gave a barely noticeable shrug of the shoulders, and responded "What makes you so sure I'm simply not just playing with you first, before I kill you?"

So I kicked him rightfully in the shin, "Then get on with it, before I turn you to mud, sandman. Otherwise I'd think you were here for another reason all together." I grounded out, barely a hiss.

It was difficult to look threatening when you're covering your chest like your life depends on it, with a random petal here or there stuck to your hair. I just don't think I had the stuff to pull off that particular look.

If my kick injured him at all, he didn't show it. He ran one large hand through the waters surface, and picked out one of the petals, rubbing it between his fingers. Soon, it spilled from his fingers as red sand. He seemed rather thoughtful looking at the water, and I was pretty sure he wasn't just trying to get an eyeful. I crossed my legs extra tightly, just in case.

"How're things with Anubis?"

"How are things with Nephthys?" I shot back with more bite than was probably needed, but hey, it was Set.

"Not 19, that's for certain."

Skeevy perv, I muttered to myself.

He grinned back at me, but it looked half hearted. My lips pulled into a line, while I couldn't remember how to properly say his Ren, I could remember pieces of what I had seen. I could remember how I felt about the visions, and I had a blossoming memory of Set and Nephthys.

The man, God, no matter how evil has still given his wife his Ren. And she betrayed him, and while she had damn good reason to, that must kind of have sucked.

Your beloved going behind your back?

"You know he has a fiance and child."

I..wait what?

"Whu?" I blinked back, probably looking completely daft.

He cocked his head to the side, "Anubis, of course."

"You're lying." I said, blank faced. That's what he did. Lie for Chaos' sake. That couldn't have been true right?...Right?

He brought his hand up through the water, letting it drip down his fingers. "Haven't you ever heard of Anput or Kebechet?"

I had. Kebechet anyway.

Set's head was tilted down, like he didn't care, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitching upward and his eyebrow just slightly tipped upward as though he was waiting for an answer. Cunning bastard.

"Kebechet..she.. purified water, for mummification."

I sounded more like I was asking than I was stating, I know...but Set has this way of making you feel unsure about everything.

"She delivers water to Anubis. Because she's his daughter. You might see him as a cute little toy boy, but he's over 5000 years old...do you honestly think he's never been with a woman or had children?"

Set looked up and grinned at me. Teeth sharp, and looking lethal. Like he was about to attack, the same look I had seen multiple times in my life on the Set Animal.

"You honestly think he's never bedded anyone before you, Sadie Kane?"

My expression closed off immediately, and I jerked backwards further against the warm stone of the bathtub.

Bad idea.

Set' looked as though he was having an epiphany. His eye's lit up in all the wrong ways, and I was amazed at how much he did _not_ look like his son.

"Oh my, he's never done so much as that with you has he, dear? For shame, Anubis...a beautiful girl in front of him, practically throwing herself at his feet and he doesn't do his duties as a man?"

He was cackling, making small waves in the bathrub with the force of his laughter.

"I was NOT throwing myself at him! And there's no shame in being a virgin! I-..oh"

Big mistake.

Set's had stop laughing, his mouth snapping shut like a bear trap and his eyes were instantly locked onto mine.

I gulped.

An inhuman smirk curled back over his lips, tan skin shifting to a red for a split second.

There was only one way to deal with this situation, change it immediately.

"Why are you attacking Anubis? Isn't he your son?" I all but yelped out.

Set's expression darkened immediately, not in anger, but looking more like how a tot looks when his mother snatches a cookie out his hands and gives him a carrot instead.

"Nephthys lies. I've told you once before didn't I? She's a treacherous wife."

I was becoming aware that the water around me was becoming cooler, but it was an afterthought. "What do you mean?"

His black eyes bore into my very soul, and for some reason it didn't bother me.

"Anubis isn't my son. She got Osiris drunk, and took his seed. However, he isn't aware of it..so she told Anubis that _I_ was the evil one to avoid punishment from the other Gods. Now the boy has no real father, and I have no children to speak of."

Set sounded so bitter and sad, it almost made me hug the guy. Then I realized he was evil, and I was naked. So. No.

He seemed to see the look on my face of sympathy, and huffed, "Not that I care, Anubis isn't someone i'd want as a child. Not when he can't even bed a simple human girl" Set added with an extra little leer just for me.

Damnit, he used the same switcheroo technique as me.

"Men are so fickle, that's why I haven't slept with one in eons." He tacked onto the end, and I choked on a bit of spit.

"What?"

Set raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and my shoulders started to shake with laughter.

I was in an impossible situation with an enemy I had no hope of winning against, _naked_, with flower petals all over me and the God bore his soul to me ….and then says something like _that_?

"What now, Sadie Kane?" He sounded bored, but I couldn't care less, everything was catching up to me.

How tired I was, everything...I was crouched over laughing, my nose bouncing on the waters surface.

"I'm,..I'm sorry. It's just...I just...imagined you dressed like Liberace..and..I can't-" and then I dissolved into a string of giggles again. "Oh god, oh..oh my god-"

Slam.

Suddenly I was half out of the water, my arms pinned to my sides...my back curved rather uncomfortably against the stone lip of the tub.

And I had a very unhappy looking chaos God leaning way too far into my personal space.

"Why yes, I am a God. And, I don't find you amusing enough to let your pathetic life continue on any futher, _Sadie Kane_."

I licked my lips nervously, this was amazingly horrible situation that just managed to get 100 times worse.

"I-is that so, _Evil Day_?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow and internally cursing my stutter.

And he froze. And looked at me with eyes wide in reflection of many emotions; shock, horror, amazement.

Then it dawned on me what I had done. I used his name. His Ren.

And did it correctly.

He pulled back instantly, standing in the tub. I got an eyeful of the God's royal jewels that I didn't really need to see, but as far as junk went..it wasn't as horrible as it could have been.

Only fair since after being pulled out of the water, only one petal had the common decency to cover my honor. With only one nipple covered with the rose petal, I probably looked like a third rate clumsy hippie stripper.

"How in Ra's name did you-..I..I don't like you _at all_." He hissed out, looking ever more like the petulant child, rather than extremely powerful God. His skin stayed the same, but underneath it looked like sand dunes shifting in the wind, glinting back and forth between golden hues and deep reds.

"The feeling is much returned, you divine twat" I breathed out airily, still a bit shocked as to what had happened. Emotions all over the pace, and my heart was pounding like it hadn't in some time.

More over, I was naked and highly debating how to cover up my unmentionables before some unfortunate busboy ended up seeing things he need not. Islam was a major religion here in Egypt, and while I had no problem with Muslims myself, I figured seeing Set and I as we were would have been a bit of culture shock.

If I sunk back into the water now that Set seemed wary of what to do next, I would end up eye level with his bits. But if I stayed out, again, in full view of -

My thoughts screeched to a faster stop than Carter's when he sees Zia.

Set was reaching back out to me, I jerked back with images of our first meeting at the Red Pyramid flashed into my head,

"Don't-" I tried to bark out, though it came out more as a chirp. So much for coming across as a wise and powerful magician.

His fingers stalled about the time they touched the side of my head. His eyes looked contemplative, if not just a bit lonely and sad. My heart started to melt just the tiniest fraction and I began wondering if he honestly and truly wasn't Anubis' father.

I hadn't used his Ren, and I thought he stopped his movements entirely, until his fingers curled around a few strands of my wet hair.

"I do like your hair this way, Sadie Kane." His face conveyed no emotion, no fondness that he spoke of. It was as dry and vapid as the Sahara.

I realized the pieces of hair he was holding onto where the parts I had dyed red. And now for the life of me I wasn't sure how badly I wanted to dye it any other color...

Set continued on, "I won't do anything you won't allow me to do...", with that he leaned in closer than I was comfortable, though not enough to be threatening.

A perverted take on the closeness of lovers, rather than enemies.

I let out a breath I had been holding for longer than I realized I had been keeping.

"Alright then..., why don't you, you know...put little apophis down there away?"

He blinked black eyes, and then let out a bark of laughter. The most honest smile forming on his face than I had seen in years past.

Something was about to happen, I could tell. I wasn't sure what, but I knew I had to go along with the moment.

Looked like I would be sleeping in.

* * *

><p>12 years later-<p>

* * *

><p>Sadie pushed the bag into her sons arms, while he looked on with a rather confused look on his face.<p>

Shay had never seen his mother looking so...distressed, and he had seen her with flying rats stuck in her hair.

She leaned over, and brushed a piece of his red hair out of his tanned young face. She smiled, but it didn't reach her sad blue eyes.

"Shay, it's not safe here anymore. I can't let it find you, so...," She trailed off, most likely thinking of a way to tell a partial truth without having to lie. She had always had problems with lying, even to his father.

"So..you're sending me away, is that it?" Shay's demanded, getting more scared and worried than he was angry.

Her mouth twitched to the side, contemplating her next move he was sure.

"You see, there's a summer camp..."

* * *

><p>AN; well that was fun wasn't it?

Facts; The Oberoi is a real line of 5 star hotels, two of which are in Egypt. Set was very likely one of the only, or one of the most widely recognized as bisexual God's, and made comments about male's lovely backsides. Set is NOT Anubis' father if you subscribe only to the mythology. Anubis is indeed married with children. Shay, the boys name, roughly means Sand in Egyptian. So, you can guess as to what I was hinting at there.

I loved Sadie's character in the books, and I'm pretty sure I butchered her in my writing in attempts to have her older XD My apologies. (I'm older than 12...or 14 by many years, so it's kind of hard for me to really...relate to a character that's barely pubescent XD As much as I love Sadie.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope people review!


	2. The Second

Okay theres like 800 different plot lines going on here, so I'm going to make it as easy as possible. First section = after main part of last chapter. Second section = continues with Shay. Third section = is memories, like a prequel to the last chapter, which at the end goes back to the Shay timeline.

Hopefully this will make sense reading it. Because otherwise I just wrote 12 pages for nothing XD

* * *

><p>"Ugh.." I groaned, grunted, possibly even made a bit of a whinny when I woke up to the world.<p>

I could tell I was grungy all over, with my hair and skin as though they had an extra layer of grease to them than I'd normally allow in civilized company.

I raked a hand down through my fringe and across my face. I stared in mild horror when I pulled a bit of plant off my forehead.

My other hand tightened onto the sheets of the bed I was laying in. Thank the Gods we moved to the bed...

And then the night came rushing back to me and I held back the urge to vomit and simultaneously throw the biggest tantrum of the century. My hand dug into sand on the sheets.

What was with him and sand? I mean, was it like the God equivalent of dandruff...just dropping bits here and there, with no regards to the where.

I wasn't all that eager to check for sand-burn on my back, but another bath...no. Shower this time, was in order. There was no chance in hell..or..Egyptian Equivalent Hell, I'd be stepping foot in that bath again.

Course, this all depended on if I had enough time to even take a shower.

So I glanced over at the side tables clock, or at least what should have been the clock blipping away with it's little electronic read out.

Unfortunately, my face met the elongated features of the Set Animal, rather than my clock.

This was going to be a very long morning.

I flailed like a fish out of water and yelped out a loud, "S-SETTTT, GET LEROY OUT OF MY BEDROOM!"

I desperately attempted to yank the covers over my body while simultaneously trying to scoot ass backwards away from the monstrous beast.

I was unaware of the sand that had been on the bedsheets swirling and spilling off the side and creating a shape behind me, and the only thing I was aware of was a suddenly hot breath in my ear.

"Who on this earth is '_Leroy'?"_

I fell forward, ignoring the fact I must have been doing some sort of strange yoga position in my own bed- ...well, my own hotel room.

"He, that, him, it..thing, is Leroy. It needed a proper name." I straightened up, and barked behind me. Set looked highly amused, and also incredibly naked.

A bit of my soul withered away when I realized his business wasn't at all shocking to me anymore. He had a freckle on his thigh even, though I'm not entirely sure why an Immortal God would have any sort of markings.

"He has a proper name, it's just not pronounceable by mortals. Though the ancients called it _sha_" Set leaned forward, his chest bumped into my shoulder, as he reached out to scratch Leroy between the ears. Leroy began purring and I was more confused than ever. 'Sha'..what a stupid name.

Set hummed, a strange sound, more so than the Set-Animal purring contentedly. Set's hum sounded a bit like a strong burst of wind over heated sand dunes,more of a dark rumble really.

I felt a large hand run through my hair and I blanched, knowing I must have looked just...just..sparkles.

"I've seen camel herders with cleaner hair than yours currently, Sadie Kane. I'd recommend taking a wash," I could almost sense him frowning, which is plausible as he's a God and could if need be create a giant avatar out of energy and magic."...As long as..., no..no it shouldn't be a problem."

He muttered the last part and I became a bit worried, but I was more disgusted with my hair and body than cryptic mutterings of a mad God.

..That'd be a cool band name, I thought daftly to myself.

I wrapped the ..formerly pristine bedsheets around my body like a makeshift mummy and trotted towards the showerstall, shooting both Set and the bathtub a grim look.

I locked the door behind me though I doubt if he wanted to it would keep out the Chaos god.

Stepping into the shower stream, the water rushing over my form brought back memories of last night. How I acted, on a feeling..on a whim.

Sex wasn't something so ...easy-does-it to me, in my complicated life my personal relationships between my friends...and my friendly Gods meant everything. I didn't see many people, or ever get the chance to become close with anyone if I did.

I still managed to have a 'will they or won't they' relationship with both Anubis and Walt, yet doing very little with either...

And here I was, after all of that, all I had gone through, desperately trying to ignore the sting of pain as hot water hit a sensitive spot on my neck that Set had left upon me.

I didn't stop to think about how Set would act after all of that either. Would he tell everyone?

A knot formed in my stomach when I pictured the disappointed faces of the people I held closest to my heart. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice all of my 'BAD NEWS' senses going off in the back of my head.

It wasn't until I felt tendrils of something wrapping it's way up my legs I glanced down, expecting it to be sand.

I was wrong. Water was swirling around like an angry dance around my feet and knees.

It burst up, and I screamed, but it was no use. Water rushed into my mouth, and a smooth but dangerous voice came out from the water all around.

_'Sadie Kane, I've tolerated your family, and your mission for many years now...and this is how you repay me? By sleeping with my husband?'_

I couldn't do anything, as at the moment I was desperately trying to not drown. Nephthys, I tried to focus on.

Angry, angry Nephthys.

Right. Set has a wife. I'm officially a home wrecker.

As I began to black out, there was a burst of color and I found myself falling to the shower stall floor.

'I want to go home...'

* * *

><p>"<em>Ha-Di!" <em>Sadie said imposingly, the shocked creature in front of them only managed to show that expression for all of a half second before it turned to a fine gold mist.

Shay looked at his mother's form, as she looked onward down the wooded road. Her blue eyes were sharp as ever, but had that same look she normally had before someone or something attacked.

In other words, his fear was well founded.

They had been traveling for around an hour, by rental car. The location they were heading toward really didn't seem that far off of Brooklyn if Sadie was willing to abandon their car and hoof it to the spot. In fact, he was fairly certain they were near Montauk, Long Island. Oddly enough, not a place he had ever been before.

Shay had asked why they just didn't use a portal, feeling rather at home around the Duat. His mother responded with a grim, 'There's no where to anchor the portal near by..'

Shay was a bit confused by that, having always heard that all cultures tended to keep or create some sort of relic from a powerful civilization.

Sadie hummed, and nodded all the while looking a bit happy her son had retained that sort of knowledge. When she was his age, she barely paid attention to her own name.

'That's true, and there are relics. Just not Egyptian ones.'

It wasn't long before something attacked, something Shay had never seen before. And he had seen a lot of things in his life. One time Leroy and Freak were left to babysit him when he was 7 so his parents could go on a date.

His mom was cool calm and collected, even when the thing attacked the car they had been in. She opened the window, pointed her wand at the thing and let out a devastating attack on the creature.

Not long later, something larger and more horrible hit their car over into a ditch. A grim looking vaguely female monster, with leather wings had hit their car with amazing force.

Sadie of course immediately checked to make sure Shay was alright before she turned to face the monstrous _thing_,

"_Mi-neb Ha-Wi." _Sadie threw her wand at the monster, and her weapon transformed midair into a vicious looking axe. Striking with one hit.

Shay knew the Ha-Wi glyph, and usually used it to cut his potatoes or smack one of the other annoying kids at their Nome from across the room. Seeing it used with such deadly force by his mother gave him a whole new respect for her.

And since then, a few other small fries had appeared. None of which Shay recognized, but looked a bit familiar. Like maybe he had seen them in some movie...

After the latest attempted attack, they had been walking for a few minutes in silence before his mother said,

"Come on Shay, it's just past that big tree up there!" She pointed up at the top of a hill, and he didn't have to squint to take in the huge pine tree, and what appeared to be some sort of boundary marker.

As they closed the distance between the tree and themselves, Sadie was looking around extra nervously. Technically, Shay noted, she hadn't really looked entirely at ease since Bast, Carter and his granduncle Amos had gone missing. It was no wonder why, you didn't have to know everything to see that something bad was targeting the Kane family.

Shay had faith they weren't dead. They were the strongest people he knew, besides a handful of Gods.

Then Shay spotted someone at the top of the hill, leaning against the tree. A blonde woman, around the same age as his mother. She looked like the no-nonsense type, as the wind blew golden locks out of her gray eyes.

Sadie visibly relaxed next to Shay and ushered him even faster towards the tree. He had been momentarily worried about the unknown woman, but if his mother seemed to trust her, than he would too.

They reached the unknown woman without further threat, but Shay had a feeling the monsters were still there. Watching.

"Let's get into camp then, shall we?" The woman spoke, looking more than bothered by their appearance.

That's when Shay noticed the large Greco-Roman style column post's, featuring a sign that said 'Camp Half Blood' proudly above it.

Shay pondered this deeply for a moment. It wasn't a mystery that he was 'Half Blood'..if not more than that, given his mother's lineage. He wasn't even confused about there being a refuge for such individuals. He'd had his fair share of angry monsters and Gods after his rear in the past.

The question is, why had he been brought to THIS one? To his knowledge, there were no half blood..._summer_ camps. Kids with divine blood went to study at a Nome, a good portion of which were all in HIS Nome. His home, in Brooklyn. Or, his second home, the one in Cairo, Egypt.

They had been walking for a few feet, and while distracted by his own thought he hadn't noticed his mother and the strange woman conversing in hushed tones until they stopped in front of what appeared to be a large Cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

They turned in tandum to see a young dark haired man running up to them. He was a similar age as his mother, Shay noted. Not as attractive though, he muttered...being rather bias to his geneaology.

"Percy, you're just in time..it appears we have a new camper."

And then, all four turned yet again to see a ...man..horse coming out of the cabin.

Centaur, they were called, right? Shay pondered. He had seen stranger, but not by a lot- Wait, new camper?

"Mom? Am I staying..._here_?" Shay hissed out, taking a step away from Sadie and looking at her as though he was physically injured by the mere mention of having to stay.

"'Mom'?" The man named Percy echoed, "Wait, his mother can cross the boundaries? Then, is she the God-er..Goddess?"

Sadie sighed, "As much as I appreciate being called a Goddess, outside of the bedroom," Shay gagged, "-I'm a half blood as well..sort of. Well, it's complicated. But, long story short, it's Shay who will be staying for the time being, and Shay who's father is the God. Shitty one, but God none the less."

A gush of hot stale air brushed past them, and Shay smiled.

"Anyway, I have to get back as soon as possible to make sure the Nome is being well protected, and ...well, I'll be back soon. By the end of the summer, I hope. I love you Shay, I'll stay in contact if at all possible...and I'm sure your father will stay in touch..somehow. I gotta dash, but..Chiron, Annabeth... Thank you all, I know it's been awhile since we last spoke, but it means the world to me that you're helping!"

Shay stared with wide blue eyes, his mothers eyes...as Sadie leaned down, hugged him. Pushed a hefty bag into his arms, and fit him with a 'Don't screw around, Okay?' look.

He reached out to grab at her tanned leather jacket, but she was already turning and walking out of the camp.

He felt a hard grip on his shoulder, and he looked up to see the stern eyes of the Centaur looking down at him. It was half comforting, and half threatening. It was made clear without ever speaking that he was not to leave the camp.

Percy coughed, "So..wait, we know who his father is? That makes it easier right, Chiron? I can, just...take him to his cabin. Give him the intro speech..and all that!"

Shay took a step in the opposite direction as Percy. He was too perky, it was weird. But Percy moved between him and the centaur and grinned.

"Trust me, you'll love it here. The first time I got here, I thought my mom had just died...and well, I mean. I'm still here saying you're going to love it...and I'm pretty sure I had one of the worst introductions to the camp ever."

Shay gulped at the mentions of the mans mother. ..Dying? His..mom couldn't..DIE right? No. of course not. Just like his relatives weren't dead.

"Unfortunately it's a bit more complicated than that, Percy. You see, his father doesn't have a cabin here. Or...Anywhere for that matter." Chiron said slowly. Shay was beginning to think Percy wasn't the brightest bulb, though the gray eyed woman looked sharp as a tac.

"What do you mean? Is he really that minor of a God?" Percy questioned.

Shay smacked the hand off his shoulder, and turned and glared. The air became dry and stale again.

"My father is NOT a minor God! He's one of the most powerful! How dare you-"

"Percy, Shay Kane's father is indeed a very powerful God..Just not one of ours. And, Mr. Kane..Percy's father is also amazingly powerful, as well as Percy being a time tested true Hero. It'd benefit you to respect your Elders in this camp. " Shay glared, and Percy seemed to let the pieces sink in.

"So...Roman then?" Percy frowned at that, not having good relationships with some of the Greek God's let alone their Roman counterparts.

Chiron sighed, "No, unfortunately not. Shay's father is Set. The Egyptian God of Chaos, Storms, Sand.."

"There's Egyptian Gods?" Percy blinked, "I guess that shouldn't really shock me by now...Uh, so..Shay. What's your father like..I mean, have you met him..in person yet?"

Shay cocked his head, "Met him? I see him all the time. He held me after I was born. I mean, he doesn't live at the Nome, but he's around. Personality...uh..he's..hm"

"Mix Hermes sense of humor, with Typhon's destructive capabilities, Ares general liking of dismay, and feared as much as Hades. With a hint more compassion than the latter three...sometimes" Annabeth cut in, looking a bit annoyed, with a hand on her hip.

"You've met-?"

"Sadie and I were stuck in Istanbul once, secret mission. Set popped up a few times. Always seemed fond of poking at Sadie's strings." She muttered thinking back as Shay smiled dreamily as though he was thinking 'Man my family is _awesome_.'

Percy hmm'd, before saying "Well Shay, I can almost promise that your father is going to _hate_ me."

Shay nodded, knowingly.

* * *

><p>Sadie slung her own bag back over her shoulder, it having gone long numb after packing Shay's for so long.<p>

She had just left the camp posts, knowing looking back would be a bad idea. She could barely keep back the sniffles as it was.

Like first day of kindergarten all over again. With an extra helping of sudden death lurking over the horizon, well...more than usual.

"It won't end well."

Sadie's head snapped to the speaker, and opened and clothed her mouth a few times. The young man in front of her looking surprisingly familiar.

With messy black hair, dark clothes, and a hint of sadness in large brown eyes.

While it wasn't a clone of Anubis, the person in front of her held a good resemblance to her teenage crush. Not to mention this man was closer to her own age than the still teenage looking jackal headed God. Sadie shifted awkwardly, she was more or less married and her 'hubby' was the quiet jealous type. The kind that didn't say anything, but brought holy hell upon any suitors.

"What won't? And..who are you?" She muttered at the other adult, she could tell he was human...mostly. But he radiated...something unpleasant.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I'm the person who will have more in common with your son than anyone else in that camp." He spoke softly, but not sadly. He shifted a bit, and Sadie could see the other man was slim. Like, bordering on unhealthy slim.

"Set and Hades are completely different." She said, eyebrows risen. She knew the name, a friend of Annabeth's as well as Percy Jackson's..though Sadie had never met the young Hero. At least this Nico fellow wouldn't be a threat. She wondered why she hadn't seen the resemblance before, though she had only met THAT God of Death once before.

"If anything, as a daughter of Osiris I'd have more in common with you. Though I'd have more common sense as to have more than 2 articles of clothing be black..." She sneered a bit, it wasn't the first time someone had a problem with her relationship.

She momentarily thought back to Carters reaction to when she announced she was pregnant.

He almost looked like he was pouting for a second, giving him the appearance of a child that had to age far too quickly, and muttered something under his breath about 'I like black...'

"Set's an antihero. If anything that positive, he may have helped you in the past..and he might be a willing partner in your relationship...But he's also been antagonistic. Feared by the Egyptian people, yet respected. That sounds a bit like my father, just saying.." He continued on, motioning quite a bit with his hands.

Sadie ignored this, she knew it was true, but she had been answering and dealing with the same sorts of statements for the last 12 years, and didn't need to hear it again from someone she didnt even know.

"What's your point?" She said harshly, the guy was cute and all, but it was time to end this. She had a place to be.

"My point is, the point of this entire camp is that God's are not loyal to their lovers. Mortal or not. Do you really think yours will be?" He rose one eyebrow that ended up lost under a large mop of hair.

The ground rumbled, Sadie smirked. Nico glanced down, and back up. Taking in Sadie's expression, he closed his mouth.

"Yes, because he knows if he isn't I'll send him to the very deepest levels of the Duat. And as for his former wife, we have an understanding. It had not been a pleasant relationship for a very long time, and there was very little love lost at the time Shay was born. Egyptian Gods are not Greek, keep that in mind, Nico di Angelo."

Sadie spoke in her very best 'Isis' voice, and ramped up the British accent.

"You may be a godling, as we, but you age as we do as well. Are you going to live out your life, and let your beloved stay the same...or will you choose godhood?" Nico said, looking not entirely interested.

Sadie knew the act was BS, while she had friendly terms with some half-bloods of other God's..she knew there was going to be a fight in the future. Both of their societies were growing in power, no longer were the Olympians completely in charge of the West. And that was bound to cause problems.

In fact, she thought frowning, there were rumors that the Greek's or Roman's were behind this latest threat.

"I will...choose immortality when the time comes. Shay knows that already..." Sadie swallowed hard, mind flashing to her Father and Mother in the underworld.

"it'll be soon won't it? This coming fight...but you already know that don't you?"

Sadie turned towards where she had left her son, and turned back, blinking back wet eyes. She was often told she was much like her mother, but they had no idea how right they were...

"I have to go, I wish you well..and hope ..you all take care of my child for the time being."

* * *

><p>Annabeth sighed to herself, and ran a hand through her light blonde hair.<p>

It had been a long day, getting Shay accustomed and deciding just how much information was to be put out about the current issues.

There were a few special secret quests going on right now, by members like Clarisse, and Jason to the west, but precious little was being done by the Gods on their side. Currently Annabeth's main task was to protect the campers and ...make sure nothing happened due to Shay's presence in Camp Half Blood, you know, like War between God's...

Shay had been put into the Hermes cabin, as had unclaimed children in the past...though due to the pact Percy made with the God's there were very few unclaimed kids these days and the Hermes cabin was no longer the SNAFU it once had been. Nico had offered his cabin to Shay, but Shay gave him a once over with his eyes and muttered something about wearing all black and chose the Hermes cabin. Though the Aphrodite cabin seemed quite keen on obtaining a boy with fashion sense.

Seeing Shay for the first time brought back many memories to Annabeth, and given the current state of unrest the world was in, maybe it would do her good to purposely rake over her memory in attempts to maybe catch something she missed before...

Before Percy got back and..distracted her, anyway

* * *

><p>18 year old Annabeth ducked behind a half destroyed car, the monster she had been facing was just too strong..and too fast for her to come up with much of a plan on the spot. She hadn't been expecting something like this, certainly not in Istanbul...<p>

That's when another girl darted behind the same car, and pulled out what looked like a weird boomerang. She looked a bit panicked and hadn't seemingly noticed Annabeth for the moment.

"Can...Can you see that?" Annabeth breathed out, which caught the other girls attention. Her face looked not the purely usual European features, though her eyes were blue. She didn't look much like the locals here either. Not to mention her clothes set her apart, with a leather jacket, tank top and combat boots. A style Clarisse would have approved of, but looked still more feminine on this stranger than Clarisse would ever be able to pull off.

"Wait, you can see it? What's happening here, did I have a stroke or something?" The other girl balked and looked highly confused. Annabeth noted there was a slight accent to her voice. British probably.

She had to either be a demigod, or someone who could see threw the Mist, like Rachel. Either way, she'd be helpful...hopefully.

"Who is your Godly parent?" Annabeth said hurriedly, turning more towards the girl, grasping her weapon harder.

The girl only had time to give her a '...Wut?' look before the creature stomped onto the hood of the car they were hiding behind.

Annabeth flew up and made to grab for the other girl, but she was already on her feet and whipping around to face the beast. Annabeth could deal with this, a good old fashion throw down. She slid her daggers blade against the material of her shorts to make sure it was nice and clean before it got nice and filthy.

But, she didn't have enough time to do much of anything, clean or dirty. The girl next to her held out the oddly shaped thing and yelled something in a language Annabeth thought sounded sort of familiar.

The creature stopped moving, and Annabeth could see there was what appeared to be a glowing blue force field around it. Stopping it's thrashing and destruction on the spot.

Useful, but strange. And very much not something they taught at Camp Half Blood. I was most definitely magic, but to her knowledge, even the Hecate cabin couldn't do something like that...and if they could..it would have been in Greek...not whatever the girl had just used.

"My, this really is NOT Constantinople!" The girl breathed out, with a half grin on her face. Annabeth wasn't used to jokes that horrible. The girl made a face, " Oh wow, that was terrible. I'm sorry for making your ears absorb that..."

"Uh...it's okay. Um, who are you _exactly_?" Annabeth looked cautiously at the now floating and spinning Istanbul Monster. A mostly stone creature with tails like whips and a face like a snake crossed with a lion. She was hoping the field would hold it.

"It's alright, ..ah..wait. Here." The girl reached out her hand, holding the boomerang and closed her deep blue eyes like she was focusing extra hard. What appeared to be a rip in space opened up and swallowed the monster, and then vanished back into normal air.

"Ugh, I hate doing that...Oh, um. My name is Sadie. Sadie Kane. Who are you?" 'Sadie' didn't seem very bothered by Annabeth, or worried about how she could also see through the Mist. Though, Annabeth pondered to herself...if you could spirit away an entire monster, why worry about one girl?

"My name is Annabeth Chase, and I'll ask again; Who is your Godly parent?" Annabeth reiterated. The girl was obviously old enough she should have been claimed, and the only individuals that powerful that could survive on their own without being taken to camp were children of the Big Three, yet this girls powers were nothing like theirs.

"My ….what? Uh. My mum's name is Ruby and my da's name is Julius..But they're dead. Well...yeah." The girl looked a bit conflicted, though not upset as one normally would be at recalling dead loved ones.

A mischievous smile and sandy blonde hair crossed into Annabeth's mind before she pushed it back out.

"Are you a demigod? Blood of the Gods, I mean?" Annabeth pushed on further. Sadie blinked as though she was considering this.

"I have blood of the Gods, but I'm not technically half and half I guess. My dads immortal now though...Not sure if that counts." She muttered, and twisted a chunk of dyed blue hair through her slim fingers.

"So you, Annabeth was it? I'm guessing, if you're like me, which path do you follow?"

The wording sounded off to Annabeth but she ignored it, "I'm a child of Athena."

That, had Sadie looking completely bewildered, and the mused hair didn't help.

"Wait, what? _Athena_? That's a thing? But..."

"Well, which God are you related to?" Annabeth assumed Sadie looked confused due to Athena being a virginal Goddess, and felt the need to protect her ..sort of name-sake.

"...My dad is _Osiris_." Sadie said, putting large emphasis onto the end.

Annabeth's mouth open. And closed. She remembered why that language sounded familiar now. It was ancient Egyptian. As an Architecture fanatic, and an avid learner Annabeth had done her fair share of looking at the Egyptians and the Alexandria Library. It wasn't a language she spoke easily, and generally just relied on the older Greek translations.

Somewhere in her mind she was thinking, and I thought it was odd when Jason spoke Latin...

A growl brought the two girls out of their heads, and turned to see a horrible sight.

"OHMYFISHDOGMONSTERS- ...SET!" The girl yelped out the strangest thing at the sight of the creature. Which for all purposes looked a bit like a large Jackal crossed with a fish. And a demon. A large...large demon.

The things mouth opened in a mockery of a grin, before sand spilled out of it's mouth and billowed into the shape of a man leaving no trace of the creature behind.

All of Annabeth's instincts were telling her to run for the hills, but she held her ground and readied her weapon. This was not like anything she'd ever seen before. And that was saying something.

Annabeth was used to the any of the Gods or more intelligent monsters taking the form or more modern clothing and styles when they appeared to humans, but never a dark red 3 piece suit. This man was fit, and had an face that resembled certain Middle Eastern and North African men. His skin was tanner, like someone who had spent a large amount of time in the sun but Annabeth was fairly certain the slight red sheen was not due to sun burn.

His eyes were black, and not deep and mysterious black, more like looking deep into the abyss kind of black.

"Congratulations human swine! You've stumbled upon one of the biggest kept secrets on this earth, and beyond! I just had to be here to watch your faces fall as your childish faith in your icons crumbles to sand. Get it? Sand?" The rather terrifying man sat down in front of them, grinning with his legs crossed and rested his chin in his palms like to say, 'gee, this is fun. You just go ahead and I'll watch.'

Sadie growled and raised her boomerang threateningly, which isn't very with a boomerang.

"Set for the last time, leave me the hell alone!"

"_Set_? As in the _GOD_ Set?" Annabeth whipped her head to look at Sadie. While she hadn't know any of the Egyptian Gods were around, that didn't mean Annabeth was ignorant of them.

Set in power equated to Typhon, in mythology. And if Set had been around longer, then his destructive might had to be...Annabeth shivered, not wanting to think about it. It didn't help that Set was far from being a good God.

A part of her brain flashed on the text she had once read; Set's assumed Hittite God form was equated with the Greek Zeus...

In front of her sat an ancient, as ancient as the Titan's, God. One that throughout history had been compared to the fury and power of Greece's more feared and most revered. That did NOT bode well.

"Glad to know some of you demigods still know my name." Set batted his eyelashes mockingly, showing off so fancy kohl work around his eyes. Sadie's face was turning red next to Annabeth and she was fairly certain it wasn't because she was wooed by the God in red.

"The question, I'm guessing you want us to ask is;...Why didn't either of us know about each others Gods?" Annabeth said slowly, and Set bopped his head.

"Correct princess. Because I can very much assure you that, us Gods? We're _very_ much aware of each other." Set's grin turned into one similar to the best from before, all sharp teeth and reminding Annabeth a bit of the dragon Festus.

"Does...Chiron know?" Annabeth whispered, fearing the answer. It wasn't the first time he had held information from her, but it still burned.

"Wait, does anyone at the Nomes know?" Sadie butted in, seemingly just catching up on the conversation. She looked like a bright girl, so Annabeth let the pause in mental facilities slide.

"Yes and yes. Chiron, Charon. Calypso. They just don't tell anyone at your little camps, not even the satyrs are deemed worthy enough to know." Set hummed, and Annabeth had a feeling Set knew more about her than she realized.

"And to you my dear pain in the septor, yes Sadie Kane. Your guardian..lesser Gods. And your own uncle. They all know. But surely this doesn't surprise you? You've been lied to your entire life about..who..and what you are. What kind of world you live in."

Sadie gnashed her teeth and looked ready to throw the boomerang.

"...And poor Annabeth Chase, thinking she knew her world. Being so brave and so smart. You seem shocked yet it wasn't that long ago you were reintroduced to the Roman Gods."

"Wait, Roman Gods? Just how many Gods are there?" Sadie yelped.

"More than you know, even now. There are some that are affecting your lives and you don't even realize it yet..."

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat up in her bed, looking wild eyed. That had to be it!<p>

_'Correct princess. Because I can very much assure you that, us Gods? We're very much aware of each other.'_

The reason the Gods were being quiet, the reason the demigods and children of the Nomes were allowed to be working together...

The cause of this newest threat was most certainly due to Gods.

But it wasn't any of ones they knew of...yet anyway.

…...In the Hermes cabin, Shay was having a nightmare. Or rather, his Ba was. He saw expanses of trees, deep and dark. It was wet and painfully chilly. Something was lumbering through the trees, smashing and crashing. Soon what appeared to be a giant pushed it's way into a clearing. Shay could hear water crashing onto rocks behind him. The giant was unlike anything Shay had ever seen, but that wasn't the worst part.

A lithe, dark hair..almost feminine looking man was standing next to the things leg. Crossed arms and a pointed aristocratic face. And then, he turned to look at Shay's Ba.

Sickly acidic jade eyes bore into his own.

"_Well, hello,"_ A curved smile appeared on the mans face, _"Tell your dad The Trickster says hello. Oh, and I have your mother. Ta ta~"_

* * *

><p><em>TBC?<em>

This story was completely and totally meant to be ONLY a one shot. I HAVE OTHER THINGS I NEED TO BE DOING. LIKE. A BOOK TO BE WRITING THATS DEADLINE IS VERY SOON

But no, this had to be written. And I'll probably write more of it too.

And, while I never meant to write any more of this, in my head at least it was always meant to be a crossover.

(how does everyone picture Set? I can't entirely decide on how I want him to look, but all I can say is for his voice..I picture Will Arnett with a hint of a middle eastern accent. Bit of gravel, snarky and snide. )

anyway. In this story..besides having very weird time period jumps XD, things are not always what they seem.

_And there is not going to be one singular threat._

And, I'd like to ask, are there any characters people really want to see? I'm planning on working in..even very minor roles for some of my favorites. (Leo for one has to show up. Him and Sadie are on my list of favorite bitches. )

I'm going to be very ….conventional as far as side pairings go. Percabeth, Zarter. (which, I'm usually someone who writes purely gay/slash/yaoi fics, so that's kind of awkward for me to do XD)


End file.
